


Correspondance

by Ottra



Category: Eureka, Generator Rex
Genre: E-mail, Email/Text Message Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fargo and Knight exchange emails about a certain something to do with Rex and Global Dynamics. Prequel to ‘Nanite Research.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondance

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to save this and only post it after I had multiple chapters of the main fic done. But this part is done, so I might as well post it. It's a pretty strange combination of fandoms, but I have a plan, and it'll make sense, I promise. This exists somewhere in the first season of GR and after a sort of alternate version of 'Just Another Day' in which Fargo remains Director.

To: Knight@Providence.gov  
From: DouglasFargo@GlobalDynamic.edu  
Subject: Rex

As you are no doubt aware, in recent years my facility has been focusing approximately 70% of our resources on researching ways to alleviate the nanite threat, and on learning about the nanites themselves. We feel that this is our responsibility and our duty as many of the engineers on the original nanite project’s team were affiliated with Global Dynamics and its related projects. We also feel this is something we must do as it is only fitting to have the era’s greatest scientific minds working to solve this era’s greatest scientific dilemma.

One of our teams working on discovering how the nanites communicate with each other, and how they are activated and controlled, is currently extremely close to a breakthrough. So far, they have done all of their research and tests on plant-based and animal-based EVOs. They have also done tests on uncontrolled humanoid EVOs, and now have hit a roadblock in that to truly understand their data they need to monitor the behavior of nanites in an EVO that has the ability to control them.

I would like to request the Providence asset ‘Rex’ be loaned to Global Dynamics for a one to two week period. That would be just enough time for our scientists to administer any tests to accumulate the data they still need. Any and all data taken will of course be shared with Providence. I assure you, Rex will not be harmed while in our care.

I await your response,  
Dr. Douglas Fargo, Director of Global Dynamics.

To: DouglasFargo@GlobalDynamic.edu  
From: Knight@Providence.gov  
Subject: re: Rex

Normally, I would do anything that is within my power to help with anything that could help end the Nanite Threat. However, you must understand that Rex is Providence, and the world’s, greatest asset in the fight against the nanites. We cannot simply lend him to any facility or scientist who asks for him.

Besides that, what if Rex is needed for a mission while he is away at your facility? EVO attacks on a large scale cannot always be predicted ahead of time, and the only reason we manage to always get Rex to the location of the attack so quickly is because he is at our base and we always to have access to him. If something catastrophic happens while Rex is at Global Dynamics, many lives could be lost.

It is not that Providence does not trust your facility. It is just that we cannot allow anyone to have him for any period of time. Do not take this personally.

I have heard things about your town of Eureka. You and your people may always eventually get the job done, but not without stumbling quite a few times. I have also heard that a few of those bigger stumbling blocks were placed by you personally, Dr. Fargo.

White Knight; Providence.

To: Knight@Providence.gov  
From: DouglasFargo@GlobalDynamic.edu  
Subject: re: re: Rex

Whatever I might or might not have done in the past has no relevance to this situation.

In the last few years Global Dynamics has seen many great discoveries and inventions under my administration. Our team has developed new kinds of surveillance satellites for the US government that have been hugely successful, invented new biologically engineered crops that can live through droughts, and have continued to supply the US government with anything they may need.

This is a teenager that you throw into mortal danger day after day, and you are worried that we won’t be able to properly take care of him? I’m sure that he could take care of himself just fine. Teenagers with much less skill have survived much worse here in Eureka.

As for Rex being needed in a fight, Global Dynamics has many extremely fast forms of transportation. At the hint of EVO trouble we could have Rex back to Providence Base or anywhere you wanted him to be within an hour. Not having Rex for any possible EVO situations should be the least of your worries.

All we aim to do is gather more data about the nanites- data that may lead to the ability to control the nanites and cure all EVOs. Isn’t that the goal that Providence is working towards to?

Sincerly,  
Dr. Douglas Fargo, Director of Global Dynamics.

To: DouglasFargo@GlobalDynamic.edu  
From: Knight@Providence.gov  
Subject: re: re: re: Rex

Alright, I’ll allow this.

On one condition: Rex will go to Global Dynamics along side his usual handlers, Agent Six and Doctor Holiday. One or both of them will accompany him during his time in Eureka, and one of them will always be present during the time your team is conducting their research.

Doctor Holiday will be contacting you to discuss transportation and housing arrangements. She will also no doubt want to know about your team’s research.

We can discuss when Rex will be brought to your facility on a later date.

White Knight; Providence.

To: DouglasFargo@GlobalDynamic.edu  
From: Holiday@Providence.gov  
Subject: Eureka Visit

Dr. Fargo,

I have a heard some things about Global Dynamics, and I am very excited to visit your facility. Rex and my college Agent Six and likewise excited. Rex is here at Providence because he is a exemplary EVO, but he is also surprisingly good at, and very interested in, computer systems and the construction of other electronic devices.

The one thing that you must know about Rex is that he has a tendency to sneak away or get himself into situations that are not… advisable. That is not to say that he does not usually manage to come back himself just fine- I am simply worried that a town like Eureka will prevent him with even more opportunities to get himself into trouble.

That is to say, it would be best to house Rex in a facility where someone can keep an eye on him- through security cameras or something of the sort. If necessary I’m sure we could arrange it so Agent Six would just stay in the same room as him, but I think you can understand that neither of those two boys would enjoy that.

Besides that consideration, I’m sure your facility and your town will be entirely equipped to accommodate us and Rex during the two weeks we will be with you. Hopefully you won’t have to go through too much trouble just to get some data.

Signed,  
Dr. Holiday; Providence.

To: Holiday@Providence.gov  
From: DouglasFargo@GlobalDynamic.edu  
Subject: re: Eureka Visit

Wonderful! If it something that you and your group would like I can definitely arrange a tour of the facility for all of you when you arrive. Plus, if it is something Rex is interested in, I can arrange some extra time in some of the robotics lab or in some of the classes as Tesla High Schoo. Actually, I believe that during the time you are here the school’s annual science fair is going on. It might be nice to give Rex some time with people his own age. (I am inferring from the information I was given from Knight that you and Agent Six are his main companions.)

As for the housing situation, I happen to have at the moment an empty smart house that I designed. It has had occupants before (I’m not using you as test subjects or anything) but they have since moved and I’m sure its AI would be more than capable of making sure Rex doesn’t go anywhere. You and your colleague could stay there as well, or rooms at our local B&B could be arranged. At no cost to you, of course.

My team and I are very happy that you will be staying in Eureka, and we await your visit.

Please tell me if you need anything else,  
Dr. Douglas Fargo, Director of Global Dynamics.


End file.
